An aircraft flight and landing includes a number of different phases. Taxi, takeoff, cruise, approach, and landing phases each involve a number of important processes. Approach and landing, in particular, involves a number of steps. For example, the pilot or other personnel controls the aircraft to reduce its speed, altitude, etc. Air traffic control and related personnel also perform various tasks related to the approach and landing phases. In addition, computerized tools can be used to perform various functions related to the approach and landing.
These approach and landing procedures, tasks, functions, etc. often rely upon information about the aircraft that is provided to the pilot, crew, air traffic control, or computerized tool. The accuracy of the data may be compromised for various reasons.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and a method of providing accurate information for an approach/landing phase of an aircraft. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.